crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Turaga
' Turaga' is the final state in a Matoran's life after becoming a Toa. When a Toa has completed their destiny and decides to sacrifice their Toa power for the greater good, they transform into Turaga. A Turaga becomes significantly weaker than when they were Toa, but remain slightly stronger than a Matoran. History The first Turaga were created as Turaga by the Great Beings, without having gone through the Matoran or Toa stages; however, later Turaga were made upon a Matoran's transformation from a Toa to the next, final form. Turaga typically lead Matoran villages inside the Great Robot, ruling with great wisdom though some were known to give in to madness or greed. Under Teridax's reign, the Turaga did what they could to help lead the Matoran through the dark time until they could be saved. The remaining Turaga migrated to Osea after Teridax was killed and the Great Robot damaged beyond repair. There are currently more Turaga than Toa, meaning there are more than approximately 40. Biology Turaga are exactly like Matoran in make, being Biomechannical and taking energy from energy-bearing objects such as fruit through physical contact. They drink water and sleep, but do not need as much sleep as organics. Being partially mechanical, they are stronger than humans to a degree, but most enhanced prove stronger. The most basic enhanced could be surpassed in strength by an average Turaga, however. As the final stage of Matoran life, Turaga are shorter than Toa, about the same size as Matoran, and appear elderly and frail. They are usually hunched and carry around a badge of office, a stafflike object used as a walking stick though they can move without one. The badge of office acts as a Turaga's sign of authority, and is typically their transformed tool used as a Toa, though other items can also be used. There are many types of Turaga that match the Matoran elemental types, a total of 16 variants of Turaga. The Turaga possess weakened elemental powers that are much lower than when they were a Toa, but still slightly stronger than a Matoran. To this end, they maintain their basic traits such as elemental resistance and are able to conjure up small amounts of elemental power, such as a spark, fireball, or small gust of air. Turaga also maintain stronger mental concentration than a Matoran, to the point that they are able to access the powers of Noble Kanohi. They are unable to use the power of Great masks. If a Turaga is removed of their mask, they are greatly weakened to the point of resembling an elderly organic that can barely move. Turaga are also able to fuse to form more powerful combinations. It is said that a fusion of Turaga possesses tremendous wisdom unmatched by almost any being. Turaga Teams When Toa became Turaga, they could either remain together and help lead one village, or go their separate ways to help lead different ones. Those Turaga that stayed with the rest of their team often fared better than those that were alone, due to having companionship and other wise council to back them up or to assist them in decision making. Toa Metru/Toa Hordika This team of Turaga is probaly the most significant group of Turaga on Osea. As Matoran, they held highly important positions in society; as Toa, they fought against Teridax himself and saved the entire populace of Matoran living in their city from the dark being. When they became Turaga, they lead these Matoran in villages, guiding them towards peaceful lives as well as being the mentors of the Toa Mata/Toa Nuva. They are now one of the groups of leaders for the entire populace of immigrants from the Great Spirit Robot Body, and work close with leaders from the UCR colony on Osea. As one of the prototypical teams of Turaga, each member possesses one of the six main elemental powers. Gallery Turaga 01.jpg|The Toa Metru/Toa Hordika as Turaga Category:Terms Category:Species Category:Bionicle